


Take Me Under

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Gay, M/M, Slash, Vampire!Justin Bieber, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has a dead end job, he was dumped by his  boyfriend who was cheating on him, and he is close to being kicked out of his rundown apartment since he has not  been able to pay the rent for a while. Then he meets a handsome stranger who turns out to be a vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Under

 

 

**A/N: Okay so Justin is not famous here. And I don’t know what else to say, so yeah, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from the plot of the story.**

**WARNINGS: A little swearing…**

 

I tried to sneak past the door, but just as I thought I was home free I heard the door open with a creak. The hinges needed some oil.  “Where is my money? You owe me two months rent!” I heard my landlady holler after me, before the sound of her hacking cough followed. She was a chain smoker. I looked back and winced as I saw her glaring at me. It was not a pretty sight. She was old, but trying to cover it up with too much make up and big bottle blonde hair.

 

“It’s coming soon, Mrs. Smith. Real soon, I promise!” I called out to her as I was backing away from her accusing stare. I went down the hallway where behind the third door on the left my crappy apartment was. I was looking forward to getting inside and crashing in front of the TV while watching the big game and possibly getting drunk or at least a little buzzed on beer. What better way was there to spend a Sunday night? Ok. Sure, there were plenty of other things I could be doing, but I was tired from doing a double shift at work and I just wanted to unwind. Relax. To try to forget about my ex-boyfriend. To not think about my boss’s son Jack who I was convinced hated my guts, or the rent I was desperately trying to scrape money together from as many shifts as I could get from my job at a store. I jammed my key into the lock and twisted it, eager to get inside. The lock was stiff, and I handled it the same way I always did. Lots of quiet cursing and jiggling the key around in the lock until it finally gave way. Once I was inside I kicked the door shut.

 

I headed straight over to the TV set and switched it on. The screen flickered, fuzzy specks appearing and distorting the view. I sighed, fiddling with the wonky aerial until the view was clearer. It was grainy, but then again it was still the best view I could get with such an old TV set. The time had long since passed to replace it, but I could barely afford to feed myself and pay my bills, let alone waste money on a new TV set. I turned up the volume slightly as the game started, then went over to the kitchenette to grab a six pack from the fridge before I settled down on the battered couch I had rescued from a skip. It was comfy enough, and I just ignored the hideous flowery pattern and the questionable stains on the back.

 

By the time the game slipped into half time I had already drunk two of the beers. I wasn’t a big drinker, but I had been drinking more than usual lately. After Brett left me I felt like I had a void inside me. Well, honestly the void had always been there. When I was with Brett, the void had not disappeared; it had just become less noticeable. So maybe he was not the one, but it still hurt like hell like when he ditched me. Well, perhaps I couldn’t blame Brett too much for our break up. He slept around and I knew, but I had been too afraid to confront him. So I had just pretended not to know. I hadn’t been happy with him, but even so when I found out he was leaving me for someone else he had been fucking, it had been a shock. Still, it was for the best in the end. It was better not to have a boyfriend than have a bad boyfriend.Although it still sucked not to have one, to be alone.

 

As I was reaching for my beer I heard a knock on the door. It wasn’t Mrs. Smith; she was the type who liked to hammer on the door until she got a response. I went to check who it was using the peephole in the door. I saw a guy dressed casually in dark jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket that looked like it had been tailor made for him. The clothes were probably more expensive than my entire closet full of clothes had cost, he did not look like he belonged here in this rundown part of town at all. He had beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was a light brown, and was cropped fairly close to his head, although it was a little longer on top. His skin was fairer than mine, and I was quite pale .All in all, from what I could see so far of him, I liked. I didn’t know why he was here, but there was only one way to find out. So I opened up the door a little.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” His lips curved up into a slow smile as he answered his own question, and I did get a little distracted. He had an alluring smile, although the intensity of his gaze was a little disconcerting for me. “Oh, yeah. You’re watching the big game. It sucks that I missed the first half...” He shook his head regretfully. “I was too busy unpacking my stuff.”

 

“You just moved in here?” I asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m your new neighbor. So I thought I’d better come and introduce myself. I’m Justin, and it’s nice to meet you...” He offered me his hand then, and I shook it willingly. I was glad for the excuse to touch him. His grip was firm and secure. “...Ethan.”

 

I wondered how he knew my name, but then I remembered my name tag was still pinned to my shirt. “Yeah. Nice to meet you too. So you moved into Trent’s place, huh? I never even knew he was going to move. He just up and left all of a sudden. Not that I blame him. Who in their right mind would want to live here? I’d move in a heartbeat, if I could. It is kind of weird that he left behind his guitar, though. I mean, he carried it everywhere.”

 

“So do you miss him?” It was odd; Justin’s face had this perceptive look, like somehow he already knew what my answer was going to be. Maybe I was just easy to read.

 

I shrugged. “Nah. Not really. We weren’t friends, you know? He...” I paused and then shook my head. “Nevermind. It’s actually a relief that he’s gone.”

 

“He won’t be back again. I’m sure of it,” Justin stated, with a cold tone I hadn’t heard in his voice before. Then he half smiled. “Anyway, I should let you get back to the game.”

 

“Uh...You could watch it with me,” I suggested before I even really thought about what I had said. “But you’re probably too busy unpacking or whatever. Forget I asked.” I hastily backtracked. I was sure he would decline my offer, and why had I offered in the first place? Ok, so yeah he was undeniably attractive and it would be nice to have a neighbor I could consider a friend. Still, for all I knew, he could be a psycho or something. Sure, he seemed friendly enough. I liked him, though I barely knew him. Yet there was still something about him that put me on edge. Like he could be dangerous. I barely knew him and I should have got to know him better before asking him to come to my apartment.

 

“No, I’ve got nothing but time to waste,” He laughed, although it seemed a little bitter. “So yeah, I’ll come and watch the game with you.”

 

Well I couldn’t really refuse to let him in now. It would be rude, and besides I did want to find out more about my mysterious new neighbor. So I decided to hell with being cautious. Here was an opportunity to get answers to the numerous questions I had floating around inside my mind. I opened the door up wider so he could pass by. “Come in...Sorry about the mess. I keep meaning to tidy up but something always seems to come up...”

 

Justin shot me a small grin, showing off all his perfect teeth. “It’s no problem,” He made his way with ease through all the junk I had left lying around on the carpet before sitting down on the couch. “Thanks, Ethan...”

 

“Thanks? Thanks for what? I mean, if it’s about the game trust me there’s no need to thank me for that. It’s kinda nice not be alone while I watch it, so if anything you’re doing me a favor here.”

 

“I wanted to say thanks for inviting me in,” His eyes seemed much darker all of a sudden, so dark they were almost black. It was a sharp contrast to the warm hazel I knew his eyes really were. It had to be a trick of the light. “Oh, and don’t worry. I’m not a psycho. Although, if you knew who I really was you might prefer it I had been a psycho,” He winked at me playfully.

 

I froze for a few moments then forced a chuckle before I dropped down onto the couch next to him. “Yeah. Sure, of course you’re not...I mean, you seem like a nice guy. Want a beer? ‘Cause I think I really need another one.”

 

Justin passed me a beer before taking one for himself. Before I could offer him the bottle top opener, he put the bottle up to his lips, and pulled off the cap using his teeth as leverage. I watched as he spat the cap out onto his hand before taking a long swig of the beer. “Works like a charm every time.”

 

“But aren’t you worried that maybe one day you might chip a tooth or something?” I asked.

 

Justin threw his head back and laughed like I had just told him a hilarious joke. “No... My teeth are really strong.”

 

The game carried on and it seemed like Justin was getting into it. I was having trouble focusing because I could not stop looking at him. There was about a foot of space between us. He smelled really good, and had a scent that was fresh and earthy, with an undertone of a spicy musk. It was strange; I had this strong urge to move closer to him. I knew it was better to keep my distance although it was hard when my body did not want to obey my mind, and even my mind seemed to be swaying towards coaxing me to move closer. I fought the urge and managed to stay still. I used my beer as a distraction, although drinking more alcohol probably was not the smartest thing to do at that point. He glanced at me then, with a playful smirk on his face as he clinked his bottle against mine. I smiled at him uneasily, before I turned my gaze back to the TV, embarrassed that he had caught me staring at him. I set my half empty bottle down on the floor and stood up, heading over to the kitchenette and opening up the fridge again.

 

“Hey, are you hungry?” I called out to Justin as I peered into my almost empty fridge. “There’s not much, but I have some salsa dip in here that’s good with nachos,” I grabbed the dip out of the fridge and shut the door.

 

Justin was standing right by the fridge, and it startled me because I had not been expecting for him to be there. He was so light on his feet, if it had been me I would have tripped over something or made a noise while walking. “No thanks. I’m not a big fan of nachos.” 

 

“I think I have some peanuts somewhere...” I offered.

 

Justin’s eyes zoned in on my fridge. Amongst the brightly colored fridge magnets and the cluttered papers was a photo of me and Brett. “Who’s this?”

 

“Just my...ex-boyfriend,” I replied hesitantly. The majority of people I knew were cool with me being gay, but every so often I did find myself around someone who was disgusted or angry with me because of my sexual orientation. I was happy out of the closet, but at the same time I was not the type to go around telling people if they didn’t ask me.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not a homophobic asshole like Trent was.”

 

I was relieved. He was one of the cool ones. I was surprised to hear he knew Trent. “You...know him?”

 

Justin slowly shook his head. “No, I knew Trent. As in, past tense. Because he’s dead now.”

 

“Dead? He’s dead?!” I exclaimed. It had only been a few days since he had moved out, and now he was gone.  “Oh no...That’s terrible. How did it happen?”

 

 “Oh...I killed him,” Justin spoke like he was talking about taking a walk downtown, or picking up grocery shopping. Like what he had said was perfectly normal.

 

“Is this some kind of sick joke? Because it’s not funny...”

 

Justin smiled at me, but this time something was different. Wrong. He had fangs. They were not very long, but there was a definite pointiness to his upper cuspid teeth that had not been there before. And his eyes were so black now, like staring into the inky depths of a well. I was a little tipsy, but not drunk enough to be imagining what I had seen. My heart was pounding like crazy. Vampire. My mind kept repeating it to me, over and over. I wanted it to stop. I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to think there was a rational explanation for everything. He walked closer to me, and I stepped back until I hit a counter and could go no further. And then he planted his hands on the counter, trapping me.  “You’re a smart guy, Ethan. So now you know who I really am.”

 

“No...I don’t know you at all. I just know you killed someone, and that makes you a monster,” I snapped, thankful for the alcohol coursing through my bloodstream, giving me some courage to talk to him even though I was quite freaked out by this point. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because it’s in my nature. I don’t have to drain everyone I feed from, but it is hard to stop that urge. I have killed a few innocents along the way, but hey, nobody’s perfect right?” He smirked. “You’ll find out, when you become one of us. It’s easy for you to judge me now Ethan, but just wait until you thirst for fresh, warm blood...See how long you can resist it...”

 

**Alright so thanks for reading; I’d love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
